


are kisses still okay?

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my bestest friend prompted me, "NARRY. ace niall. harry trying to assure him he loves him anyway. a small drabble. do this for me bc u love me and writers block is hell on earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	are kisses still okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andybrnards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/gifts).



Niall stares at Harry for a long moment suddenly feeling scared. He’s already told Louis and Liam and had told them how scared he was about having to come out to his boyfriend. Louis had hugged him hard and told him everything would be okay, so he had gone into this conversation feeling confident and secure in himself but the longer Harry went without saying anything the more scared he got.

“I understand if this changes things,” He mumbles, twisting his hands in his lap. He can’t bring himself to look up at Harry, to see what’s on his face. “I know this isn’t what you expected when we started dating.”

“Shut up!” Suddenly Harry was in his space, hugging him tightly. “Fuck Niall, did you really think I would think different of you?”

Niall shrugs, a little embarrassed.

Harry shakes his head before sitting down and pulling him into his lap. “Are kisses still okay?” he asks.

Niall smiles and nods, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. He really did have the best boyfriend.


End file.
